1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording tape cartridge for positioning a case accommodating a reel, upon which a recording tape such as a magnetic tape or the like is wound, in a drive device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording tapes such as magnetic tapes and the like are used as recording media for saving data (information) of computers and the like, for audio uses, for video uses, and the like. In order to prevent damage to a recording surface of such a recording tape, due to adherence of dust or the like to the recording surface, finger contact and the like, the recording tape is employed in a recording tape cartridge. In this recording cartridge, the recording tape is wound onto a reel and the reel is rotatably accommodated in a case formed of resin.
xe2x80x9cSingle reel cartridgesxe2x80x9d, in which a recording tape wound onto a single reel is accommodated in a case (these are principally used for back-up of information for computers and the like), two-reel cartridges, which are provided with two reels for winding and unwinding (for example, audio cassettes, video cassettes and the like), and the like are known as recording tape cartridges. Whenever information is to be recorded or replayed with one of these recording tape cartridges, the recording tape cartridge is loaded at a drive device (a recording/replaying device).
These recording tape cartridges are usually stored in large numbers in a store known as a library, which is equipped with a plurality of holders in which the recording tape cartridges can be stored. A desired one of these recording tape cartridges is taken out by a robot hand or the like, and loaded into one of a plurality of drive devices. Combinations of a recording tape cartridge that has been taken out by the robot hand and a drive device into which that recording tape cartridge is to be loaded are somewhat random, with the recording tape cartridge being loaded into an appropriate drive device that is vacant.
In a state in which the recording tape cartridge has been loaded into the drive device and the case has been positioned in the drive device, the recording tape is drawn out of the case. This recording tape is guided along a predetermined tape path, and is set at a position close to a recording/replaying head of the drive device. In this state, information is recorded onto the recording tape and/or information that has been recorded on the recording tape is replayed.
As shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, a robot hand 200 is moveable along rails 202 and 204 in the direction of an arrow C and the direction of an arrow D. The robot hand 200 moves according to the position of a holder 208 at which a desired recording tape cartridge 206 is stored or according to the position of a drive device 210.
The robot hand 200 is equipped with a gripping body 212, which grips the recording tape cartridge 206. Hand portions 214 are disposed at left and right of the gripping body 212. The recording tape cartridge 206 is gripped from left and right in a lateral direction by these hand portions 214, and the recording tape cartridge 206 is moved from the holder 208 to the drive device 210, or the recording tape cartridge 206 is moved from the drive device 210 to the holder 208.
In order that insertion and removal of the recording tape cartridge 206 can be performed smoothly, a slight gap (free play) is provided between the recording tape cartridge 206 and the holder 208 and between the recording tape cartridge 206 and the drive device 210. The recording tape cartridge 206 is positioned in the lateral direction with respect to the robot hand 200 due to the hand portions 214 gripping the recording tape cartridge 206 from left and right in the lateral direction. Thus, the recording tape cartridge 206 is positioned with respect to the lateral direction of the holder 208 or the drive device 210, via the robot hand 200.
However, although the robot hand is not illustrated thus, there are also types of robot hands in which hand portions are disposed at top and bottom, with the robot hand gripping the recording tape cartridge 206 from above and below and moving the recording tape cartridge 206.
In this case, in the state in which the recording tape cartridge 206 is gripped, there is no means for positioning the recording tape cartridge 206 in the lateral direction. Therefore, the recording tape cartridge 206 might be loaded into the holder 208 or the drive device 210 in a state in which the recording tape cartridge 206 is displaced in the lateral direction due to the gap that is provided between the recording tape cartridge 206 and the holder 208 or between the recording tape cartridge 206 and the drive device 210. In such a case, there is a risk that the recording tape cartridge 206 may be knocked against the holder 208 or drive device 210 when the recording tape cartridge 206 is loaded into the holder 208 or drive device 210.
The present invention is provided in consideration of the above-described circumstances, and an object of the present invention is to provide a recording tape cartridge which is positionable in a lateral direction of the recording tape cartridge, even with a robot hand of a type which grips the recording tape cartridge from above and below.
One aspect of the present invention is provided by a recording tape cartridge which can be gripped from predetermined directions using a gripping tool and loaded at a drive device for at least one of recording and replaying information, the recording tape cartridge comprising: recording tape; and a case in which the recording tape is accommodated, the case comprising outer surfaces at an upper side and a lower side, which upper and lower outer surfaces are grippable by a gripping tool, and the case further comprising a wall surface at a loading direction rear end vicinity thereof, wherein the wall surface abuts against a side end surface of the gripping tool during loading and the case is positioned in a lateral direction which substantially intersects the loading direction.
The side end surface of the gripping tool is oriented to the lateral direction, that is, the side end surface of the gripping tool has a surface substantially facing in the lateral direction. The wall surface follows and is guided along a side end surface of the gripping member and is positioned in the lateral direction during a gripping operation of the gripping tool, the wall surface includes two opposing surfaces, and the gripping tool grips the case so as to be positioned between the two opposing surfaces. The gripping tool is attached to a robot arm and constitutes a gripping portion of the robot arm. The case may further include a rib protruding from a surface of the case at an outer surface rear end vicinity, which rib provides the wall surface.
Accordingly, walls are provided as a means for positioning the recording tape cartridge. The walls are abutted against lateral end portions (the side end portions) of the gripping portions of the robot hand, and position the case. Therefore, even in a state in which, due to a gap provided between a holder and the recording tape cartridge or between the recording tape cartridge and the drive device, the recording tape cartridge is displaced in the lateral direction in the holder or drive device, the recording tape cartridge can be positioned in the lateral direction via the robot hand. Thus, the recording tape cartridge can be positioned with respect to the lateral directions of the holder and the drive device.
Specifically, at the lower surface side of the case, a recessed portion is formed at a rear end side, in the loading direction, of the case. The recessed portion has substantially the same width as a width dimension of a gripping portion of the robot hand. Consequently, in the state in which the upper and lower surfaces of the case are gripped, side walls of the recessed portion abut against the lateral end portions of the gripping portion. Therefore, positioning of the recording tape cartridge relative to the gripping portion in the lateral direction is achieved through the recessed portion.
Further, ribs that have substantially the same separation distance as a width dimension of the gripping portion of the robot hand may be formed at the lower surface side of the case, at the rear end side of the case in the loading direction. Because of these ribs, in the state in which the upper and lower surfaces of the case are gripped, the lateral end portions of the gripping portion abut against the pair of ribs. Therefore, positioning of the recording tape cartridge relative to the gripping portion in the lateral direction is achieved through the ribs.
A width dimension at a rim of the recessed portion may be made wider than at a bottom portion (base portion) of the recessed portion, or a separation distance between distal end portions of the ribs may be made wider than at a base portion side. Consequently, when the gripping portion grips the recording tape cartridge, the gripping portion can easily guide the recessed portion or the ribs.